Os: L'encre de son coeur
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Suite et fin de l'OS Le livre de Nakano


Os : L'encre de son cœur

« Je ne suis qu'un liquide éphémère, cette petite chose à l'allure sombre mais qui peut aussi bien exprimer vos sentiments. Je peux être joyeux comme triste, cela dépend de ce que l'on fait de moi. »

L'homme a trouvé sa nouvelle bête noire.

Ce n'était pas une supposition mais la réalité, ce monde allait sans doute subir la plus grande guerre qu'il aurait pu connaitre jusqu'ici. Nous avions beau avoir les armes, le nucléaire et tout un tas d'autres choses, Madara était puissant, trop puissant. Alors imaginez quand ce sera une armée d'Uchiwa presqu'aussi fringant que lui, ça sera vain de se battre. Certaines personnes devaient se demander pourquoi j'idolâtrais un homme tel que lui. J'ai toujours aimé son style, sa façon d'être et de faire, tout me plaisait chez lui. Enfin, je ne voyais que ce que les livres voulaient pas nous faire voir, maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je voyais à quel point il était cruel.

Quand je me réveillais de son illusion, je me retrouvais dans mon propre lit. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre temps mais j'étais surprise de me réveiller chez moi. Si ça se trouve, tout ça, je l'avais rêvé, oui, c'était peut-être bien juste un rêve idiot. Je me levais, rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre. Je passais la porte de ma chambre, je sentais l'odeur du mangé monter jusqu'à l'étage. Ma mère devait surement cuisiner. Je descendis les escaliers et arrivais près de la cuisine :

- On mange quoi maman…. Mon dieu…

Je reculais, ce n'était pas ma mère, alors je n'avais pas rêvé. Il était là, entrain de se servir tranquillement dans le frigo. Il tournait son regard vers moi, il avait désactivé ses sharingans, mais même sans il faisait peur. Il fit un sourire :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma famille ?!

- Rien du tout, pendant ton sommeil, j'ai attaqué cette ville de faiblards, ils sont tous partit, même ta propre famille. Du coup, je t'ai ramené ici avec moi pour commencer mes plans.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça !

Je commençais à courir et sortis de la maison, il se mit à rire. Pour lui, c'était trop facile, je n'irais pas loin. Il était bien plus rapide et plus fort que moi et il ne laisserait pas partir la fille qui allait exécuter ses projets.

Il n'avait pas mentit, la ville était devenue une véritable ville fantôme, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Même les oiseaux semblaient avoir arrêtés de chanter. Alors, ma famille était partie sans me chercher, ça me faisait mal au cœur. Je m'arrêtais de courir et me laissais tomber à genoux, ça m'avait littéralement sciée. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je ne pensais pas qu'on serait capable de ça. Les humains étaient vraiment cruels au fond, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je savais que c'était lui, il n'y avait que lui ici de toute façon. Il me regardait, il savait que maintenant je ne pourrais plus rien faire sans lui. Que j'étais complètement désarmée et perdue, il faudra bien que je me raccroche à quelqu'un. Il fallait que je m'accroche à lui comme s'il était mon dernier espoir. C'est ce qu'il voulait au fond :

- Ils t'ont tous abandonnée, personne ne tient à toi ici, tu n'es rien pour eux.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler seules encore, j'étais complètement malheureuse, mon cœur se resserrait. Il se baisait vers moi et me serrait contre lui, histoire marquer le coup un peu plus :

- Il n'y a que moi qui t'accorde de l'importance.

Il me baisait le front et passait sa main sur mon visage, je ne disais rien. Il me relevait et me ramenait à la maison. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire après tout.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis cet épisode, j'étais toujours chez moi. Madara m'avait obligé à dessiner les trois premiers Uchiwa qui prirent formes quand il mit le livre sous les rayons de la lune. Il leur avait tout expliqué pour qu'ils comprennent un peu ce qu'il voulait et ou ils étaient. Ils ne dirent pas non à l'idée qu'il avait, après tout, c'était leur chef.

Après avoir fait cela, il me laissait aux bons soins de ces messieurs, il voulait partir pour faire du repérage pendant quelques jours. Je n'étais vraiment mais vraiment rassurée. Il leur avait bien sur dit qu'il fallait que je continus ses projets et que je ne devais pas sortir de la maison. J'étais trop précieuse en ce moment pour me laisser me défiler en son absence. Mais j'irais ou si je le faisais ? Je n'avais plus personne.

Eux, ils étaient plus cruels avec moi, ils m'obligeaient à travailler tout le temps sans que je puisse me reposer. Il fallait que tout soit près au retour de Madara, ça n'avait jamais été ses directives mais eux, ils étaient trop pressés d'envahir notre monde. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal aux doigts à force de dessiner, j'avais faim, j'étais fatiguée. Au milieu de la nuit, je posais mon crayon, je voulais absolument aller me coucher, mais l'un d'eux m'en empêchait :

- Retourne travailler, femme.

- Je suis épuisée, je ne vois plus rien à cause de la fatigue….

Il me prit par le poignet, il serrait fort, ça me faisait mal :

- Je m'en fiche, obéis !

- Il n'a pas donné ces ordres-là !

- Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite il pourra se débarrasser de toi.

Il me poussait au sol, ma tête tournait tellement que j'étais épuisée, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je savais que j'étais faible mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser marcher dessus. Il posait son regard sur tout mes dessins dans la chambre, il se mit à rire, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Ils étaient fous oui, ils étaient tous cinglés :

- Je me demande pourquoi autant de dessins pour lui alors qu'il n'aime personne. Il n'aura pas de pitié pour toi, maintenant, retourne travailler.

Je refusais encore, j'étais même prête à m'endormir à même le sol. Il me prit encore par le poignet et me soulevait du sol, je n'arrivais même pas à me défendre. Il s'approchait de mon oreille, ses camarades avait beau dormir, il ne voulait pas être entendu :

- Tu sais quoi, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé.

Il me poussait dans le lit et me bloquait pour ne pas que je bouge mais je ne voulais pas ! Je me débattais sous lui, je ne voulais pas lui laisser cette occasion là. J'allais crier mais il mit sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire. Mes larmes coulaient encore, mais je savais bien au fond de moi que ça ne me sauverait pas. Il commençait à baisser son pantalon mais il n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin :

- Arrête ça de suite.

Il tournait la tête, Madara venait de rentrer de son repérage, il était revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Il se retirait de moi et remontait son pantalon, puis, il sortit de mon lit. Il allait sortir mais Madara le prit par la gorge :

- Je crois que j'avais laissé des ordres précis. On ne touche pas à la fille et on la laisse se reposer s'il le faut.

- On voulait que ça ailles plus vite…..

Madara resserrait sa prise, il semblait vraiment très en colère, si ses hommes ne suivaient pas ses ordres à la lettre, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'assouvir ce monde. Et ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est qu'il est voulu profiter de son jouet. Ce qui appartenait à Madara n'appartenait à personne d'autre. Il le regardait dans les yeux et activait ses sharingans :

- La prochaine fois que je te surprends à faire ça, je te tue, c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement clair…..

Il le lâchait, il en avait de la chance, il n'allait pas mourir cette nuit. Il sortit de la chambre, Madara refermait la porte et s'approchait du lit, il me regardait. J'étais tellement épuisée que je m'étais endormie en très peu de temps malgré ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il retirait son manteau et le posait sur la chaise du bureau, il se mit à feuilleter le livre. J'en avais fait pas mal mais les derniers étaient moins bien réalisés à cause d'eux :

- Bande d'abrutis ; murmura t-il.

Il refermait le livre et s'approchait de moi, il mit la couverture sur moi et caressait ma joue :

- Repose-toi bien, tu en as vraiment besoin ma belle.

Il s'allongeait à coté de moi et me serrait à lui avec un bras, puis, il s'endormit lui aussi, fatigué de sa mission. À l'avenir, il ne me laissera plus avec ses hommes, il les enverrait à sa place pour le repérage et resterait avec moi pour être sure que tout soit respecté.

Quelques jours passaient encore et j'étais enfin bien reposée comme il se devait.

En ce moment, je dessinais encore sous ses directives, il me décrivait parfaitement chaque personne de fond en comble pour que les dessins soient vraiment fideles aux personnes. Il me semblait devenu plus calme et plus proche de moi, il était moins cruel que sur le départ et moins sadique. Il me regardait encore, il ne s'intéressait plus aux dessins, j'attendais encore qu'il me dise des choses mais il était étrangement calme. Je le regardais :

- Ça va ?

Il reprit ses esprits :

- Oui, ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Je posais mon crayon, tant mieux, à force je commençais à faire une overdose de feuilles et d'encre noire. Même si le dessin était ma passion première en plus d'être mon futur métier, je voulais ne pas en être dégoutée. Je me levais de ma chaise, il se levait également, il me regardait encore. Puis, sans crier gare, il me prit par le poignet et me tirait à lui. Je le regardais, j'avais peur qu'il est reprit ses vieilles manies avec moi. Il me faisait encore peur malgré tout. Il penchait sa tête et m'embrassait. Je restais figée face à ce geste, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça de sa part. Mais je ne cessais de repenser à ce que l'autre Uchiwa m'avait dit la dernière fois :

« Il se débarrassera de toi quand tu n'auras plus aucune utilité. »

Je me reculais de lui, il me regardait avec un regard mi-frustré, mi-déçu :

- Je sais que vous vous débarrasserez de moi quand tout sera fini. Tout ce que vous espérez là, c'est juste vous envoyez en l'air avec moi !

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, je n'ai jamais parlé de te tuer. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, je ne me séparerais pas de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet à vos yeux.

Il soupira, on ne se comprenait pas tous les deux et moi, je comprenais tout de travers à cause de l'autre abruti. Il s'approchait encore de moi, il prit ma main et la posait sur sa poitrine. Je sentais son cœur battre à travers, il battait assez vite :

- Je te veux, même mon cœur te le fait savoir.

- Vous jouez avec mes sentiments.

- Non, je t'assure que non.

Il m'embrassait encore, je le laissais faire, au fond de moi, j'aimais ça et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Être dans les bras de celui que j'ai admiré à travers les livres était une jouissance intérieure des plus magiques. Mon corps entier tremblait à son contact, l'excitation était grande, très grande. Il me regardait, son regard était bien moins froid qu'avant, il faisait moins peur. Il m'embrassait encore et encore, cette nuit-là, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Il pensait que ses plans étaient parfaits, mais il se trompait lourdement, il allait vite en payer les conséquences.

Nous bougions d'endroit pour nous rapprocher plus des autres villes qui allaient sans doute se faire envahir par eux. Mais dans l'ombre depuis quelques temps déjà, quelqu'un surveillait tous nos faits et gestes.

Madara s'attaquait à la première ville qui se dressait sur son chemin, je voyais maintenant de près comment il avait fait pour la mienne. Il semait vraiment une grande terreur chez les gens, ce n'était pas pour rien que certains le surnommait le démon. Il était vraiment cruel avec les autres, il me tirait avec lui :

- Regarde ma belle, quand j'aurais envahi le monde entier, tout ça, ça sera pour toi.

- Oui.

Mais j'avais décidée d'adopter sa doctrine, il était le seul à présent sur qui je pouvais réellement compter. Il me lâchait et continuait à semer la terreur. Je regardais encore et puis, ce fut le moment ou tout allait vaciller pour lui. Il ne faisait plus attention à moi, je tenais encore le livre entre mes mains. Soudain, je sentais un bras passer contre ma gorge et d'une main, m'arracher le livre :

- Madara !

Il se retournait brusquement, la personne me poussait au sol mais gardait le livre avec elle. Je la regardais et sursautais, c'était une femme. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était celle du portrait qui avait glissé du livre le jour ou je l'ai prit :

- Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde vous aussi.

- Je me nomme Keiko Uchiwa, je suis arrivée dans votre monde il y a de cela des centaines d'années. J'ai été chargée par maître Indra de veiller sur le livre coute que coute pour éviter que ce genre de chose ce produise.

Madara me relevait, il avait soudainement peur, qu'allait-elle faire ? :

- Et aujourd'hui, ma mission s'arrête pour toujours, j'aurais honorée mon clan par mon geste.

Elle sortit un poignard assez spécial, il était noir avec des inscriptions rouges dessus. Madara voulut se jeter sur elle pour qu'elle évite de s'en servir mais ce fut bien trop tard. Elle plantait la lame dans le livre, il se désagrégeait :

- Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir connaitre le repos éternel.

- Espèce de garce ! ; hurlait Madara.

Son corps commençait à s'effriter comme la technique d'Edo Tensei à son annulation. Mais c'était tout autre chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse, qu'allais-je faire sans lui ? Ou irais-je ? Vers qui je me tournerais ? Il se tournait vers moi m'approchait quand même :

- Ne le touche pas !

Je m'en fichais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, cette vie, ce monde me dégoutait et jamais ça ne changera. Je me jetais dans ses bras et me serrais à lui, à son contact, je commençais moi aussi à disparaitre. Mais je ne regrettais rien, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassait une dernière fois avant que le vent n'emporte nos cendres. Maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seule de l'autre coté de la barrière de la mort.

Fin


End file.
